


Hold.

by IllyasJames



Series: Detroit days. [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, Friendship, M/M, Martial Arts, Secrets, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: They go out for an evening. Just Victor and Yuuri and both of their best friends. But four famous people and drunk people means you'll always have the one that wants to make a name by getting in your face.Victor and Chris are ready to protect the younger ones, only to learn one more trick up there sleeves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 54 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> An other short story in the Detroit Days series. I'm working hard on getting all the chapters done right.   
> So I've been writing as much as I can, making the chapters way to big, poorly this does mean I need to do a lot of pruning.   
> And as some of the cut pieces are too good to throw out with the weeds, I'll just post those till I'm done with the chapters.  
> This is something that got cut from Chapter 2, as it just did not work in the chapter itself. :}

The club is loud, crowded and smells like a lot of different things at once. Victor and Chris make certain to stay on either side of Yuuri and Phichit as to protect them from all the rowdy people jumping and drinking. It is quite clear nobody is really dancing and the younger ones are glad if they get to a table in a corner that is a bit less crowded. 

"You know how weird it is to go out drinking since I got of legal age to drink in America. Even though I've been of age to drink in Thailand since last year." Phichit smiles at Yuuri after tossing his first drink down. Yuuri frowns at him for a moment.

"The legal age in Thailand is 20? No wonder you moved back the moment I moved out." He grins and tosses his drink down as well. Then he looks at his glass in wonder. "This is a virgin drink. Why did I get an alcohol free one. I'm no use if all of you get drunk." 

"True," Chris smiles at him, "that is why I am on soda duty. Plus my dear Yuuri, we are preserving your dignity here. And Victor's mind too." 

Yuuri looks at him with a small pout. He doesn't like the reason but he understands it.

The evening progresses nicely, there is some dancing, some laughing, some water in between rounds for Phichit and Victor who are trying to go head to head. Something as Victor feels the need to point out is not logical for Phichit to be winning. After all Victor is not only bigger he's a bloody Russian, alcohol is part of his blood. 

At which Phichit responds that he's given up on having blood years ago as alcohol works better on the Ice. This results in both of them laughing till they are nearly down on the ground, and Yuuri and Chris decide that it is time for one final round. 

Chris decides to get them all a shot of Vodka to get them warm on their way back to the apartment, and Victor decides to go along to the bar as Chris' Russian is horrible and the bartender seemed to recognize Victor earlier in the night.

They're not gone for very long when two large Russian guys step up to the table, grinning drunkenly and wearing Hockey shirts. They start off in slurred Russian, but Yuuri understands enough to know these guys have recognized both Victor and Chris and to some degree Yuuri himself. It's that thing that they say while pointing at Phichit that has him wonder. 

The look on his face must have made it clear that he did not get the last comment. So the largest of the two leans over and repaets in broken English. 'As you are Victor's -inaudible, but motion with mouth is clear- is he's Chris's as it explain his bad skating.' 

Their eyes grow large in shock, but before either one can react their line of sight get blocked by the return of Victor and Chris. And neither one looks very happy. After telling both men to keep their filth to themselves, the two Russian men have some shift in attitude. Instead of apologizing they square up. Ready to fight. 

Yuuri looks around for help as he knows a fight is the last thing either of them can use. It is then he notices the third Hockey shirt, and that one is holding a phone. Behind Chris's back Yuuri points the guy out to Phichit. Realizing it was all staged, both come to a quick decision. 

Victor and Chris actually have to watch the video posted on Youtube several times in the next few days to know what happened next. All they know is one moment to large Russian dudes in Hockey shirts are ready to hit them and the next both of them are on their knees begging for mercy while being hold down Yuuri and Phichit.

Phichit has the guys in a headlock with his leg around the neck while stretching his arms back wards and Yuuri has his hand twisted into the other guys hand and somehow manged to twist it backwards. Neither seem like they are even trying to use force. They then twist the guys back on their feet, point at the one with the camera.

"I dare you to post that. If you want to get famous by getting in a fight with professional athletes, think twice. We are not going to be nice the next time around." 

Both guys look from Yuuri to Phichit and back to their friend. "How????" It is obvious they had not expected to go down that fast, not to mention they had clearly been counting on Chris and Victor to be their adversaries. Plus by the look of things they weren't half as drunk as they had feigned to be earlier.

Phichit and Yuuri look at each other and get very cold very scary grins on their faces. "We are Asians. You do know what that means right." At this the guys visually turn pale and quickly get away. Yuuri and Phichit look after them for a while and when they are certain they aren't coming back turn to that table and both toss their shot of Vodka down.

Victor and Chris just look at them a bit dumbfounded, but decide to at least down their own Vodka before getting out. 

Once on their way back to the apartment, Phichit gets stopped by Chris for a moment.

"Do I want to know why you had to learn that trick." Phichit just laughs. Yuuri also smiles. 

"I can answer that. American's are very prejudice. At least the ones at school were, after they kept asking us what kind of Martial arts we could do, over and over, we followed some classes over summer. Turned out all of our dancing made us pretty good." 

Victor just pouts. "Another thing you've never showed or told me." Yuuri just looks at him.  
"Victor I even have some of my martial art awards and certificates in the box with all the others. It's more a question of how did you miss them." Phichit giggles, the alcohol finally getting the better of him.   
"I think he's more upset about you not using any of those moves on him." Yuuri just looks at him slyly. 

"Who says I never did? Victor doesn't care how he gets on his back, just that he does."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you liked my work leave Comments and Kudo's, they give me energy to continue my challenge.   
> And with 300 more to go I can use all the energy I can get.   
> Plus drop by my Tumblr; the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com  
> Especially if you can tell me how to put links in these notes. :}


End file.
